poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord (MLP: TM)
The Overlord is an evil warlord and the main antagonist of My Little Pony: The Movie. Bio The Overlord is the ultimate darkness who wanted power by using the Staff of Sacanas to drain the Alicorn Magic. However, they escaped during the invasion of Canterlot, forcing Pythor and the Nindroids to hunt them down. They eventually captured them and brought them back to Canterlot, where the Overlord uses the staff to take the magic, rule Equestria, and conquer all lands of Equestria. He was defeated by the Ninja and the Mane Six, including his former lieutenant, Pythor. History Role in the Film The Invasion The Overlord's invasion of Equestria begins during Canterlot's Friendship Festival, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing for a concert. The Overlord's henchmen, Pythor and General Cryptor, arrive ahead of him with the intention of capturing the four princesses for his upcoming arrival. During the ensuing chaos, Pythor tries to use obsidian orbs to petrify princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, but four ponies instead and the Alicorns, their friends, and the Ninja manage to escape. The Overlord calls Pythor to learn of his progress, during which he assures him that if the four Alicorns are not captured and brought to him within three days, he will not fulfill his promise of restoring his purple skin. Stealing the Magic The Overlord later arrives in Canterlot, with Pythor having fulfilled his promise of successfully delivering the princesses. The Overlord uses the Staff of Sacanas to channel the magic of all four princesses, much to his glee. As he begins experimenting with his new abilities by rapidly accelerating the day and night cycle of the world, Pythor attempts to ask when he will restore his purple skin. The Overlord scoffs and betrays him, telling him that he has outlived his usefulness. He uses the staff to recreate the Great Devourer that begins to consume Canterlot, and prepares to kill Pythor and the now-powerless alicorn princesses. Final Battle Just as he is about to kill Pythor, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, Twilight's friends and the Ninja, who had successfully infiltrated the heavily guarded streets of Canterlot, launch themselves out of a massive cannon, ramming the Overlord out of the way and lodging the Staff of Sacanas into the mosiac above the throne room. The heroes fight against the raging winds of the hurricane and the falling debris of the collapsing throne room in an attempt to retrive the staff. Right behind them, the Overlord emerges from underneath some of the fallen rubble and desperately climbs in pursuit of the staff. He hurls himself at it just as Twilight grabs it, sending Twilight, the staff, and himself through the window and out into the hurricane. Defeat Just when the heroes think Twilight is dead, she emerges from the eye of the storm with the staff, still alive, and uses it to end the chaos the Overlord began. As she and her friends embrace each other, the Overlord sneakingly climbs back up over the balcony and hurls an obsidian orb at them in a last attempt to retrieve the staff. Then Lloyd uses his true potential to knock the Overlord down the balcony. He then retreated into hiding. Equipment Staff of Sacanas The Overlord found the Staff of Sacanas to wield the power of 100 armies. He uses it to drain the Alicorn magic and recreate the Great Devourer to conquer Equestria. Golden Armor The Overlord used the Golden Armor to become the Golden Master. Trivia *The Overlord is similar to the warlord with the same name and another villain with the same name. *Despite being the main antagonist, he only gets a short amount of screen time. *He is an evil dark lord who wanted power for himself. *He is the third villain to steal the Alicorn Magic, the first being Tirek and the second being the Storm King. *He is similar to Shredder. *He is the creator of The Great Devourer, the Colossi, the Stone Warriors, and the Nindroids. Category:Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Enemies Category:Mac Grimborn's Enemies Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Cruel Villains Category:Antagonists filled with Cruelty Category:Warlords